


Morning Routines

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve used to have a consistent morning routine. Being with Danny changes all of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Steve used to have a consistent morning routine. He would wake with the sun, make his bed in precise military fashion, change into swimming trunks, and go for a swim in the ocean. If the weather permitted, he would follow his swim with a run. Steve was a former Navy SEAL. He thrived on routines.

Danny changes all of that.

The sun rose hours ago, and the sheets are tangled messily around Steve and Danny’s bodies. Steve yawns, pulls Danny’s back closer to his chest, and nuzzles Danny’s sunshine blonde hair. Just this once, Steve will change his morning routine.


End file.
